Adventure
Adventure mode gives you the ability to go ot places strewn about across the map. In each places there are different enemies that can be battled and different items to be collected, not to mention rare Artifacts and Adventure Materials to be found! Note that during your adventures, you are limited by Stamina Points. Each steps taken inside a Location will drain Stamina-even walking to that location alone will cost you Stamina! Tip: In nearly all of the locations, there are usually elemental symbol shown on top of that location's image: that is the Favored Element for countering that location. There are various bonus stats for matching your group's Element with that sign! Adventure Experience Throughout the game, you will level up and receive experience points similar to your workshop level. Rewards are given when you level up. Every level gives you +50HP and recovers max stamina and some other effects. Locations *Training Dojo *Mysterious Mountain *Orc Camp *Cavern of Ancient Ruins *Cursed Forest *Mage Tower *Flaming Volcano *Polar Glacier (Defeat 1st boss Mage Tower to Unlock) *Imperial Tomb (Defeat 1st boss Mage Tower to Unlock) *Dragon Archipelago (Defeat 1st boss Flaming Volcano to Unlock) *Canyon of Immortality (Defeat 1st boss Polar Glacier to Unlock) *Abyssal Sea - (Defeat 1st boss Imperial Tomb to Unlock) Mastering location unlocks various bonuses: *1 Star: 1st Boss route *2 Stars: 2nd Boss route *3 Stars: 3rd Boss route *4 Stars: Rare shop items *5 Stars: Master route (coming soon) Equipment Equipment are the basis of a Adventure. You don't want to face a monster barehanded, or receive an attack from Fire Elemental with your daily clothes, wouldn't you? The equipment you can equip are Swords , Main Armor , Secondary Armor and Accessories. They can be gotten fairly easily: *'Swords' can be equipped after you Weaponize them from the Workshop menu. If you have already completed the level requirement, just press the green 'Weaponize' icon below the sword! Note that only Swords that you have saved will have the Weaponize icon-if you haven't saved them yet, it will be replaced by yellow 'Save' button instead! Note that there can only be one sword of a kind weaponized, you cannot weaponize two copper swords. The maximum number of swords that can be weaponized is 20. *'Main Armor and Secondary Armor ': A basic set can be bought from Adventure Shop. Note that they have a rather limited selection, so you must find them yourself! Main Armor could be gotten from Chests that are dropped by Bosses, or found in a Location's Investigate Point. (marked with Green question mark) *'Accessories' : Usually dropped by Bosses, they can boost AP and DP. *The last type of 'equipment' you can equip is the Pet . Note: All swords have a certain amount of 'durability. '''When durability reaches 0, the sword will require Smith Tokens to repair--or you can simply choose 'Discard', meaning it will be '''destroyed completely and permanently. ' Always repair your swords when it has 5 or lower durability to minimalize the loss of money as much as possible...though in some cases, destroying them is a better option, especially when you just started out. Equiping certain items will give certain bonus effects ; they are known as Set Items. Adventure Group Your adventure group is composed of you, four other players, and a pet. When you start the four slots in your group will be filled by NPCs until you invite other players, and your pet slot is empty until you find a pet. Each person in your group can equip a sword, main armor, and secondary armor, but only other players can equip accessories. Which players you add to your party does not matter as their level and equipment have no effect on your group's stats. You always have the role of Leader which means the Attack and Defense of you equipment is doubled. Two of your party members will have a role of Attacker which means the Attack of their equipment is doubled, and the other two have the role of Tank which doubles the Defense of their equipment. Many weapons (and all pets) have elements associated with them. When at least 4 of your characters (including pets) have the same element, your party has that element. Each element gives a special bonus to your groups stats. If your party element matches the element of the current location, there is an additional bonus to your stats. Leadership Points Every six levels, you are given one leadership point. These can be used to raise your Courage, Tactics, Perserverence, Momentum or Improvisation. The following table outlines what benefits each level provides. Adventure Materials There are some materials that cannot be bought from either the normal Shop or Black Market...they can only be found dropped by some enemies or collected from Locations. More will be added as they are unveiled! *Orc Steel *Beast Crystal *Mystic Orb *Undead Ash *Life Force Relic Fusion A new type of fusion that requires material found in Adventure, Relic Fusion takes 3 Legendary-class Swords plus one Relic that you can found from Mysterious Boxes that is dropped by Location Bosses or bought at rare shop after mastering route to 4 stars. Each Relic is material-Specific and the sword it produces comes with one-page Manga to view. Category:adventure